Hold My Hand Until I Get Dragged By The Doom
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: Chelsea is contemplating the horizon but feeling nothing about it. She feels a extreme pain inside. What really happens to her? What happened to Joe? Why he isn't with her?


**Hey! I wanted to do Joella but I rathered Jelsea. I like the name Chelsea more idk why. Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Love U!**

**Milena**

**

* * *

**

_**Hold my hand until I get dragged by the doom (Jonas oneshot)**_

**The soft wind caressed her face. The sunlight is about to turn off. The sunset looked beautiful at her position. Even though she was experiencing that beauty of nature, Chelsea was glaring at the nothingness. Nothing makes sense without Joe. She pulls her white robe trying to rip it in two pieces, like Joe used to do. She bites her nails constantly, imagining how he's going to look when she sees him again. She pulls her hair vehemently; trying to forget the fact Joe is too far away to visit her. **

"_What are you doing?" Joe asked while hugging her tightly._

"_Be careful Joe, I'm pregnant, remember?" she replied smilingly while cover her belly._

"_I'm sure Joe Jr. likes hugs like I do," he said between kisses._

"_Oh, please! Let's go. Nick's wedding is about to start," she said when grabbing her purse while heading out the house._

"_See ya there. I'm going with Nick. You know, the groom is kinda nervous," he said while reading his watch._

**The night started making presence. People around her were complaining. No one wanted to get into the building. Chelsea still seated on the ground, looking at the horizon, trying to find him. **

"_Where's my future husband," Macy asked impatient._

"_Don't worry, girl. He's just late. Joe's coming with him," said Chelsea while comforting the bride._

"_I don't know, Chels, but I feel something weird right here in my heart," Macy said._

"_Weird like what?" Chelsea asked her._

"_Like something bad will happen," Macy answered._

"_Oh, Maze. Nothing wrong will happen. I assure you that. You're just nervous. I was nervous too when I married Joe, remember?" Chelsea replied with a big smile on her face._

"_You were lunatic. That's different," Macy said while rolling her eyes._

**Chelsea's face is motionless. She doesn't smile, or cry, or open her mouth at all. Those expressions are riding next to Joe right now. That's the only thing she gave him when he decided go to that journey. **

"_Macy! Macy! Macy!" Demi cried at the distance._

"_What?" Macy replied truly worried._

"_It's Nick and Joe… they… they had an accident. Nick is terribly hurt but he's alright and Joe is…" Demi stopped suddenly, looking down._

"_Joe what, Demi?" Macy asked while shaking Demi violently._

"_He's between life and dead. I'm sorry," Demi answered._

_Macy started crying hysterically and then she saw Chelsea talking to the other guests without knowing what was happening to Joe. She was about to tell her, but seeing Chelsea so peaceful and pregnant, didn't let her do it. Macy just left silently, leaving her guests and Chelsea behind._

"**Ms. Lucas is not responding, Doc," said the nurse while preparing a medicine shot.**

"**I guess we'll have her here for a long time. Look at her. She doesn't even move. She doesn't even speak. Who knows what she is thinking now," replied the doctor with a frustrated tone.**

**Chelsea just still seated there. She doesn't feel her legs; she doesn't feel her arms at all. She just feels the pain inside her. She just feels the pain while taking away her own hair, while biting her nails 'til get bloody, while thinking about her child, while thinking about Joe Lucas.**

"_Where's my husband?" Chelsea asked furiously at Macy._

"_He's trying to survive," Macy answered almost crying._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Chelsea shouted truly mad._

"_Cuz I didn't want to worry you," Macy replied with frustration on her face._

"_Mrs. Lucas?" the Doctor shouted._

"_Yes?" Chelsea responded._

"_Mr. Lucas wants to talk to you. Please, follow me," the Doctor motioned her to follow him._

_Chelsea walked alongside with the doctor. The sidewalks became darker while they walked further. Then, they entered in a dark, noisy room. Joe was there. He was connected to a bunch of tubes that made Chelsea's heart to drop._

"_Pl…plea…se co…com...come to me," Joe tried to speak._

_Chelsea sat next to him and started touching his hair. "I'm here, hun," she said almost crying._

"_Pl…pleas…ease hold my hand Ch…Chel…Chels," he managed to say._

_Chelsea took his hand and squeezed it so hard like she had glue on hers._

"_Don't let me go… hold my hand until the darkness cover me all," he demanded._

"_Don't say that, Joe. You're gonna survive," Chelsea replied with tears on her eyes._

"_I'm afraid not. I see the light. After the light, it comes the darkness, like the day and night," he continued saying._

"_Joe! Please! Stop!" Chelsea suddenly yelled._

"_And then comes the light again," he ended. Soon after that, he fell asleep. Chelsea continued holding his hand. She fell asleep next to him. But in the morning, the machines stopped. A loud beep covered the entire room. Chelsea pressed the red button next to her with her free hand while continued holding with the other. "Help! Help!" _

_The Doctors and the nurses arrived to his room. They pushed Chelsea away, almost making her to fell on the floor with all and her big belly. "You can't stay here!" a Doctor shouted._

_Minutes later…_

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Lucas. Your husband has just passed away," the Doctor informed sighing in frustration._

"_No!" Chelsea just cried out loud._

"**Can we take Ms. Lucas to her room," the doctor asked the nurse.**

"**I need help. She doesn't cooperate. She's kinda heavy and I can't lift her," said the nurse while approaching the place Chelsea was contemplating the horizon.**

"_I won't have this baby without Joe," she said while she was in the hospital room._

"_Chels, Joe is here with you. He's watching you from right above," Nick said trying to comfort her._

"_That means nothing! I don't want this baby if I have to raise him without Joe!" she continued complaining._

"_Chelsea, please. Little Joe needs you," Macy replied._

"_I don't care. I want Joe! I want Joe…" she said crying._

_Chelsea delivered Joseph Lucas II but she wasn't amused about it. That increased her depression. She felt she couldn't handle a baby on her own. She couldn't be happy because she was alone. She decided give her baby to Macy and Nick. It was the best decision. She knew the depression was taking over her and someday she would harm little Joe because of it. Years have passedand the pain never receded. She started losing her mind and harming herself to bleed. Now she was the one who asked Joe to hold her hand. She asked him to hold her hand until she got dragged by the doom. And he did. Now, she's doomed. She's doomed without him. Now, she needs experts to take her out of it. Her question… who takes Joe out from the darkness that covered him?_

**The nurse gives Chelsea the shot. She sighed while the nurse was pinching her. Then, two men helped the nurse to drag Chelsea back to her room. The Psychiatrist was watching them at the distance. She's the sickest patient he has right now. He still believes Chelsea will stay there for long. It's difficult to him to find out whose imaginary hand she is trying to hold.**


End file.
